The Day Before Valentine's Day
by zeke899
Summary: Alfred needs some help with his charm to get his crush to go out with him, and he needs a certain Brit to do it. USUK,- oneshot. mild language (it's Arthur for Pete's sake) and probably a few grammar mistakes. Enjoy


I looked up at the clock. Four minutes. Four long, torturous minutes until the bell rings until I can go home away from this hell-hole. I tapped my fingers against my desk, waiting impatiently. As I look around the room at the other students, I notice everyone else fidgeting in their seats or looking from the teacher to the door. _Why is everyone so impatient?_ I thought. But then I remember tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the day of the year I hate the most. Couples around every corner, enjoying each other like no tomorrow. What is the point of Valentine's Day anyway? To spend more time with your lover as if it's an anniversary. To spend more money on unnecessary things than using it for bills or payments. Well they don't need any of those things in their life, they have it enough already! But what about the people who don't have a lover? Who they know are and forever will be, single, no one to spend their time with. They just sit around and watch the love being passed around, waiting for one second to be passed to them, but it never does.

The bell rang, singling the end of the day. After letting out a sigh of relief, I collect my things into my bag as I see a familiar American walk towards me and tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned back to my bag, swinging it around my shoulder.  
"'Ello," I said, turning to face him. "Can I help you?" I crossed my arms, tapping my foot against the floor.  
"Hey Artie, I was uhh… gonna ask you if you could help me with something…" he said, for what seem to be nervousness. I raised an eyebrow, transferring my weight from one foot to the other.  
"It depends what it is…" I said sternly, not in the right mood to deal with him, of all people.

"Well… I need help on how to ask someone out…" he said, his voice becoming quieter with each word spoken. My eyes widened a fraction. Alfred F. Jones, the most popular guy in school, asking _me_, a nerd, who has never dated anyone in my life, how to ask someone out? Mentally, I took a step back. Since when did he want me to give him dating advice?! Well first off, since when did I ever _talk_ to him? I sighed, shaking my head.

"It all depends on what she likes. I mean… Buy her some of her favorite flowers, maybe some chocolates. Then, if you know her well enough take her out to sup-"  
"Hahaha! Dude, whoever told you it was a chick?" he interrupted me. If he asking me advice was shocking, then I don't know what this would be.  
"H-how would I know that you're gay?!" I practically yelled. He held his hand over my mouth, looking around with a squint in his eyes.

"Shh… no one can find out!" He whisper-yelled at me. I pushed him away, causing him to stumble back a bit into the desk behind him. I brushed myself off, holding the strap of my bag tightly.

"First of all, who gave you the right mind to ask me this information? Second, especially with the topic of homosexuals. This is some way to gang up on me, poking and laughing about how I like guys, right? Well no thank you, especially not from you." I push past him, my shoulder hitting his harshly as I walk towards the door. But of course, as fate would have it, he grabs onto my arm.  
"No, Artie please wait. I don't wanna make fun of you for that! I'm not gay, I'm bi, but you get the idea! Please!? I'll do anything you want! Just help me out this once!" he pleaded. I sighed, annoyed already after two minutes with this man.

"Fine! Just leave me alone after!" I yell, giving in. I jerked my arm from his grasp, crossing them over my chest. _Thank God no one else is in here…_ I thought. I felt strong, well-built arms wrap tightly around me.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how I will ever pay you back!"

"Leaving me alone for the rest of my life, thank you." I push him off once again. "Now, tell me about…him." It was weird to see Alfred talking about a man when it comes to these things. Even though I don't talk to him often, it's still strange to think of him as bi-sexual, even more so with his friends picking on bi and homosexuals. Through all the things he has to deal with to be friends with them, to even talk to them every day, I suppose he deserves this for now. It's the least I could do, being a victim all my life.

"Well he has blond hair, and it may be really messy or whatever, but it makes him look sexy. He umm… has bright eyes, I ain't saying the color though, or else you might know who I'm talkin' about!" he said smirking. I shook my head, crossing my arms and looking away. "He's also really smart! Maybe someday he can help me get caught up so I can go to college with him. He is a little shorter than me, but that just makes him look so cute!" I arched an eyebrow, a bit curious who this person could be.

"Is that all?" I ask.  
"Uhh… no, but I don't think you wanna sit here for hours, listening to me talk about this guy," he said smirking once more. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well do you know anything he might like as a gift or something he enjoys?" I asked. "Such as flowers, candy, scenery, hobbies, or his favorite movie to start a conversation?" He shook his head no throughout the question, making me sigh in irritation once more. Does he even know the man's last name?!

"Well I uhh… don't talk to him often, and when I do, my friends don't like him, and so they usually pull me away before I could say anything…"he trailed off, his words quiet once more. "Oh hey! Can I umm… what's the right word…? Can I practice with you? Y'know, so I know how to do it right!" he said enthusiastically. I arched an eyebrow, no words explaining my shock and disbelief from the idea.

"First off, I don't even understand why you're coming to _me_ for all of this, when you know I am not sociable. Second, why couldn't you ask any of your friends or who-ever else for this?! Hell, why do you even need advice? I'm sure he'll say yes either way…" I said, turning my head away.

Sometimes, this boy gets to the last nerve, which, I suppose is a terrible excuse for the maybe small crush I have on him. Alright, maybe it's not so small, but small enough I can hold it in for this long. But him, taking me out on a date, whether for practice or not, it sent small butterflies to flutter in my stomach, making me have a weird giddy-ness feeling building up inside. I shook my head, keeping a smile from forming on my face as I glare at him.

"Hey, what's that look for? Please, Artie? I swear I'll do anything you want! I'll be your slave for a day! Though, that wouldn't be so easy…" he mumbled. I shook my head, out of irritation, anticipation, or annoyance, I sighed. Adjusting the strap on my shoulder, I looked up at the clock to see we have been in here for the past six minutes.

"Look, just do what you have to do, then leave me alone. It's bad enough I have to deal with a disgusting frog every day, I would rather not add on an obnoxious American." If my eyesight deceived me, then I would say I saw the pass of a hurt expression cross the junior's face before turning into a wide-spread grin.

"Thanks dude! Now when do you wanna go?" I look at the time, once again before humming in thought.

"Give me thirty minutes after I get home, then we can go," I answered, going over the small list of chores I have to accomplish. He nodded, singling he understood.

"Well because you're doing this for me, do ya want me to give you a ride?" He asked.

"I-if you want," I said. Damn, I stuttered. Why did I stutter?! Now he's going to think I'm nervous about this. I am not, not at all! But wait, since when did I ever care what he thinks about me in the first place? I'm me, and I do not ever plan to change one little thing for someone else, especially him.

"Cool! Come on!" he grabs ahold of my arm. Dragging me out through the door, past down a few hallways and through the main entrance of the school before stopping to look around. He barely gave me a change to pull in a lung-full of air before dragging me, once more, to a bright red Pontiac. The taillights, obviously tinted, and compared to any others I have been in before; his has been lowered quite a bit. I open the passenger door, glancing inside the backseat window to see many crumpled up papers, looking as if thrown carelessly on the seats. They probably were anyway. I sat down, quickly strapping the buckle in place until I heard a familiar 'click', laying my bag on the floor and leaning back. It was rather bright out. Too bright for my liking anyways. I would much rather prefer the cloudy days and nights of London, England. But with the recent divorce between my parents, I was told to move to America. Yet, of course, an area where they get very little rain all year long. Add that on to hot summer days and you have the nice town of Phoenix, Arizona.

He started the car the moment he got in himself, throwing his bag in the back-seat, backing out of the cleared parking lot and driving towards the gateway to the front of the school. I gave him the proper directions to get towards my house, showing him the short way rather than the one my parents use way too often. After an average of ten minutes, he pulls up to the side of my house, next to the worn white mail-box. I quickly get out, shutting the door gently before pulling out my keys for the house, unlocking the front door. I walked inside, tossing my bag onto the couch and quickly running up to my room to get a change of clothes. I throw on a shirt, a white button-down with a light green vest on top, and some simple tan slacks. I pull my wallet out of my bag, counting the money inside before putting it in my back pocket. I go into the bathroom, splashing my face with water.

"It's just someone else… Just someone else…" I mutter to myself over and over. It hurts, just a bit to think of it, but I know he has had many other lovers before, yet, why does this feel different? Because I'm partially involved? Or because he's actually talking to be about his love life? Whatever it is, I'm not sure if I will ever know. Or maybe I don't want to know in the first place. I shake my head, wiping some of the water droplets off before bringing a hand-towel to my face, wiping it dry. I hung up the towel, running my fingers through my partially messy hair. Which reminds me, who could he be talking about? He said he had messy hair… Well that rules out that Japanese kid for sure. Maybe that one Spanish guy or albino. Said albino does have bright eyes. But he did also say he's smart, which rules out Gilbert immediately. Oh God, why am I even stressing over this?! I don't care about it! I don't care who he dates! I have no reason to, yet no point to. It will achieve nothing in my life, so I'll go on this "practice date" then I'll go home. Never speak to him again besides the simple "'Ello" we pass in the hallway.

I nodded in content, quite proud of my current thoughts then they were moments ago. I step out of the bathroom, grabbing my keys from the door and walks back outside, shutting and locking the door. I turn towards his car, getting inside quickly.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Uhh…well do ya mind if I kinda use you as an example…?" he asked, putting the car in drive before speeding off.

"It depends what exactly you mean…" I said in a questioning manner, putting my seatbelt in fear of his reckless driving.

"Well what's your favorite flower, to start off?" I hum in thought, thinking.

"A simple rose, I suppose," I answered, looking out the window at the passing greens and browns of mountains and trees. Suddenly the car stops. I look up to see a building with the name "Florist" on it. He steps out of the car, walking in simply. I leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes as I go through the mental playlist of songs in my head, trying to find one to suit my taste for now.

Once I found one, I closed my eyes, humming it out and tapping my fingers against my leg to the beat.

"All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death! Terrified of what's inside to… save his life! He crawls like a worm from a bi-" The sound of a car door opening startled me, causing me to silence quickly.

"I have the flowers," he said, giving them to me. I looked over them, the weird feeling back in my stomach. I clutched the stems of the roses, looking back outside the window.

"When we get out of the car, take them and hide them behind your back casually as if you don't have them," I muttered, but loud enough for him to hear. I saw him nod with the corner of my eye and looked back towards the brown mountains and large buildings. I looked forward, replaying the song in my head again as I watch everyone hurry about to buy chocolates, bears, balloons, and other unnecessary things for tomorrow.

"What is the point of Valentine's Day? All it is just another day in the year. A pointless holiday where you waste money on unnecessary things. So why do you even bother to do this? Just walk up to the guy and confess, for Christ's sake. It's just another day…" I ranted. I know he may think the total opposite, him being in a relationship before, but I guess I would never understand the point.

"I guess you have a point," he started. "Maybe it's just one day to actually feel like you're loved… I dunno… I never understood the point either, just to go along with it. I don't know why, but objects could never express the love I have for someone…" he said, in what sounded like some sort of depressed voice. I almost smiled. _Almost._

"Hmm… I suppose I should say this person you're in love with is lucky to have someone who isn't a complete jerk…all the time anyways."

"Hey! I'm not always a jerk!" he exclaimed, pouting. I stifled my bit of laughter.

"Yes, Alfred, you are. You always will as you always have been," I said, closing my eyes.

"No I'm not! Dude, that's not nice…"

"Who said I was ever nice?" I asked.

"Uhh… no one…"

"Thought so…" I mumbled, tapping my fingers against my leg once more. I heard him give out an exaggerated sigh, feeling the lift of pulling up in a parking lot from the road. I opened my eyes to see we were at "The Old Spaghetti Factory." I personally have never been there before, but I've heard from passing by conversations in hallways it's an average restaurant. He pulls up into a space close to the front doors, pulling the keys out and stuffing them in his pocket. He grabbed the three roses from my lap, opening his door. I made a move to open mine but he pulled my arm away.

"Stay in here. I wanna do this right," he said. I nodded, a bit confused, and before I could question him, he was already out of the car, his door shut and on my side, opening my door for me. I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out, nodding as a thank you. He smiles, shutting his door before hearing two beeps for locking his car. I walk with him to the door, yet again, him opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I muttered, walking in. He replied with a grin as he walked me to the front podium.

"Table for two, please," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side. Of course, with myself, my face heats up as if the sun was growing off of it.

"G-get your hands off of me!" I yelled, but not so loud as to disturb other customers. I felt a small shake from my side, glancing over to see him laughing. He pulled his arm away, though, what felt as if it was reluctant, he let it drop by his side.

He's been acting a bit strange lately, though, I suppose with the nerves of Valentine's Day being tomorrow, along with him confessing, it would pull this effect on him. Though, that doesn't explain myself. I do understand the small tingles when he touches me, or compliments me, but that can only be a small crush, right? I've had it for a few months now, though I'm not exactly sure how or even when it started. I am fairly sure with myself it can't be anything more, unless I'm lying to myself… No, it can't be more, could it? With my reactions of jealousy, I'm not quite sure exactly what to feel now. I am… unusually interested in whom this mystery person is, and then again, I'm also not.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Alfred grabbed my head, pulling me along behind him to our booth. The waiter set the menus in place as well as the forks and knives wrapped up in a napkin. I took my seat, letting go of his hand quickly to place them at my sides. He took the seat across from me as a small smile grazed his lips. I arched a brow, causing him to shake his head.

"What can I get you two to drink for this evening?" the waiter asked. Alfred ordered himself a coke as I ordered an iced tea. He gave a small nod, venturing off to get our beverages. As I looked across at the other, I could see he was fidgeting around a bit.

"Are you alright? You seem bothered by something," I asked, a bit curious, yet a way to start a conversation.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just nerves, y'know?" he stated simply, giving a small smile that could melt anyone. I nodded, twiddling my thumbs under the table.

"If you're sure, alright. Though, what are you so nervous about? It's just a practice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered softly. "I dunno, if you think about it, could be a real date, or just two friends hangin' out." I snorted quietly.  
"Since when would you call this a real date… as well as adding to the fact that we're not friends. I see us as more of acquaintances." He shrugged, turning his head to look out the window. He seemed to be lost in thought, so I decided not to question him further.

I leaned back in my seat, looking around at the different people around. Most were families, who all looked pleasant, except one in the far corner, the faint sounds of a child crying. I chuckled dryly to myself, shaking my head in thought.

"Who do you like?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, looking at the other.

"..What?" I asked.  
"Who do you like? I mean, it's kinda obvious. You keep to yourself a lot, you're always so quiet, but then you're open to others… barely." I looked at him for a moment.

"That's just who I am, Alfred. I don't like people, so I don't associate with them," I stated simply. He gave a small nod as I turned my head away. "But yes… There is someone I am interested in…" I muttered quietly, though, loud enough to hear. With the corner of my eye, I could see his eyes light up. I gave a small snort. "Though," I added, "I'm not telling you who, or the gender." I turned, facing him. A small pout crossed his face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Stop pouting, it's none of your business anyways."

"But I wanna know! Maybe I can find out if he or she is single for you then hook you two up!" he said enthusiastically. Though, it was strange. His eyes seemed to portray different emotions than what his actions and tone of voice did, or maybe I was just seeing things.

"No, thank you. I don't need help, especially from you," I said in a snarky tone. He took the hint and slouched back, pouting. I glared lightly. "Alfred, quit that."

"Why should I? Just tryin' to help." I held my hand to my forehead, sighing.

"You don't need to help, as I just stated. It's my love life, so stay out of it." He gave a small nod, understanding. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back into the seat. Just then, as if on cue, the waiter presented us with our beverages.

"Are you two ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" he asked politely. I opened the menu, scanning through quickly.

"I'll have the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo," I muttered, closing it to set in front of the table.

"Same," Alfred said calmly. I glanced up at the waiter, watching him scrawl the two orders down.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders in about twenty minutes," he stated, quickly taking his leave to his job. I turned my wrist, looking at the time. It was already five thirty, I was sure that one of my brothers were home. Pulling out my phone for a quick text, saying I'll be home in two hours, I received a reply not seconds later, telling me alright. Placing my phone back into my pocket, I looked up curiously at the other. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. He blinked, looking up at me.

"H-huh? Oh, nothing for you to worry about!" he exclaimed, laughing nervously right after. I arched a brow.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "I understand how you're nervous and all, but still, something must be bothering you to cause you to space out this much. Spill." He turned his head, looking at nothing in particular out the window.

"I'll tell you later…" he mumbled quietly, turning his head a bit. I nodded as I crossed my arms once more. It was complete dead silence from there on. When out food arrived, a small hum of content came from him as he took a bite.

"Not bad," he managed to mumble through a mouthful of food. I sent a small glare.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth! Do you know how rude that is?" He looked up with wide eyes, making an auditable gulp.

"Sorry dude, I'll try." He presented a small smile. "Thanks. Guess this is why I needed your help for practice, y'know? 'Cause you're so polite and all…" he trailed off.

"Because I don't like to keep a bad record of myself, thank you very much," I said. He didn't say anything after that for the rest of the meal, besides the occasional comment about the food. Several minutes later, we both finished, ready to pay and leave. I wiped my mouth off with the napkin, folding it to place on the table. Doing the same right after, he pulled his wallet out, ready to pay.

"Do you want me to pay half?" I asked, sitting up to get my own. He shook his head vigorously, leaning back.

"Nah, I'll pay. My treat for forcing you here with me." I blinked, giving out a small snicker of laughter.

"Alfred, it was my choice whether to come here or not. Don't think you actually forced me to do anything."

"Sure, Artie. You came here before I put on that guilt trip on purpose, making you feel bad to come here right?" He smirked. I arched a brow at his assumption.

"I'm not quite sure that's what you wish or not… But no, Alfred, I can assure you I came here on my own free will. And no 'guilt trip of yours could ever convince me to do anything." He arched a brow in what seemed to be amusement before shaking his head.

"..I'm still paying," he mumbled, setting the money at the end of the table. "But we still gotta have dessert!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Alfred, we don't," I said sternly, standing. "Now let's go-"

"Wait!" He cut me off, slowly standing on his own. Taking the roses from earlier, he gave them to me. "Um… for you…" He paused. "…Arthur…" My eyes widened a fraction in surprise, just before shaking my head.

"Well thank you, Alfred, though, here." I extend my arm to him, giving him the flowers. "That was good enough, but you keep these for tomorrow." He looked at me with a small sign of rejection.

"No, for _you_, Arthur. Haha, you couldn't figure it out? You're the guy," he said, the same grin spread across his face. I felt as if time stopped, leaving me alone with my thoughts. So I'm the boy that he likes? It's not possible… is it? It's too cliché, really. The guy… or in this case (sad to say) girl, myself, likes this guy. Then lo-and-behold, the male likes her as well. Both keeping it a secret for Lord who knows how long, until something like this happens. It's just… so damned common. So why is it real?

"Yo, Artie? Uh… look, I'm sorry and all. I'm sure you don't feel the same way, just take the roses, please?" I was brought back with a hand waving in my face, a small frown on the other's.

"No, Alfred," I mumbled, taking the roses. "I uh… Do..." I pressed my lips into a thin line, glancing away. "But that doesn't mean that it will change much at a-"

"Oh my God you do?! This is the best day ever!" I was crushed into a tight embrace, almost impossible to break out of. Almost. I managed to slip out, a frown appearing on his face immediately.

"Before you start whining like the child you are, yes, I'll go out with you. But only on one condition." He practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sure! Anything! What is it?!"

"Let me pay."


End file.
